Open Your Eyes, Open Your heart
by jollyrogerjayhawk
Summary: felicityqueenotp said: Bellarke prompt: Bellamy seeing clarke first thing in the morning and being really taken aback by how beautiful she is when she's all dressed down. Bellarke AU Week Day 6 Future Fic


When Bellamy awoke that morning, the first thing he was greeted with was the sight of Clarke's blonde, unruly curls fanned out over her pillow, his chest and their fur blanket. Clarke was nestled into his shoulder, her head resting on his chest with her ear over his heart, golden hair fanned out and left arm thrown out across Bellamy's body. He could feel her shallow breaths against him. God, his wife was beautiful.

 _His Wife._

Man that was still such a new shock to him, but how he loved that title. He had a wife, a beautiful wife. It also meant he was a husband. After all this time, they had finally taken that final step and officially pledged themselves to each other for the rest of their lives.

After so long, between her time on her own and then his time spent resenting her just after her return. Then the time of when they were circling around each other, too afraid of their feelings and each other to actually do anything. Only after meddling from Monty, Raven, and Octavia in the form of locking them up in an abandoned room in the Ark and promising to only let them out if they finally got their heads on straight and talked to each other about their feelings, did they truly get together and the rest was history.

The delinquents had made a companionable split from the Arkers because they felt they were still seen as delinquents to a majority of the adults and wanted to follow under Bellamy and Clarke's leadership only. So after cleaning up the drop ship area and building new cabins for all of them, there they were. Fast forward four months, and here Bellamy was with his new wife of only a couple hours, holed up in their cabin where they planned to take a small honeymoon as the delinquents promised to not bother them. With Miller and Octavia in charge and Monty, Jasper, and Raven promising not to experiment with anything that could blow up, Bellamy saw no reason not to trust that he and Clarke could have a few days peace.

The light from one of the windows in their bedroom began to stream in more as the sun rose higher in the sky, causing it to fall on Clarke's face and hair. As her golden hair began to seemingly burst in to a heavenly flame, her face started to scrunch up when the light seem to hit her square in the face. It was the most adorable sight Bellamy had ever seen, her face all scrunched up in a combined annoyance at the light and being awoken from her slumber.

"Bell?" Clarke sighed as she stretched out her arms and her back curved, her blue eyes blinking open and meeting his brown ones.

"Hey, morning sunshine." He whispered as he ran over Clarke's back softly.

"Morning. Why's it so bright?"

"Probably because we haven't actually put curtains up on the windows. Sleep well?"

Clarke nodded before burrowing back into Bellamy's chest. "So, husband, whatever shall we do today?"

Bellamy beamed, "Why I don't know, wife, what would you like to do. It is the first day of our honeymoon after all."

Before Clarke could answer, both of their stomachs decided to make the decision for them by growing in hunger causing them both to laugh. Bellamy began to sit up in bed and reach for a pair of pants he had laying on the floor. "Well it seems that answers that question. How does breakfast sound?"

"Sounds great, I can make tea," Clarke grabbed one of Bellamy's shirts to put on with the undergarments she had worn to bed before padding after Bellamy into the kitchen of their cabin.

"So, no duties, no kids asking for anything for a few days. What would you like to do, Mrs. Blake? Go on a day trip, revisit that bunker? Go for a swim in the lake?" Bellamy smirked and wiggled his eyebrows as he offered options.

"Why I don't know, Mr. Griffin. All of that sounds nice, but those options mean we have to leave this cabin in somewhat decent clothing. And I'm not sure you'd be able to take that right now." Clarke flirted right back, linking her arms around Bellamy's waist and leaning up for a kiss.

Bellamy's hand came up to cup her neck and cheek to hold her lips against his as he returned the kiss tenfold. Clarke's lips were soft against his as always and though it started as a soft, chaste kiss, one touch of Clarke's tongue against his lips sent the whole thing into a new rating. The kiss was slow but passionate, loving but seductive, all consuming but not pushing to move any faster. Clarke made a soft sound that seemed a cross between a sigh and a moan that spurred Bellamy to pull Clarke even closer, an arm going around her waist and the hand at her neck snaking in to her blonde curls to keep her close to him.

When the kiss broke, Bellamy rested his forehead against Clarke's and sighed, "Well there's always that option."

Clarke just smiled and leaned up for another soft kiss, whispering against his lips "I love you"

"Love you too, sweetheart. Now how about that breakfast?"


End file.
